


jealousy

by A_Lawliet



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:07:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28789977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Lawliet/pseuds/A_Lawliet
Relationships: Todd Anderson/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	jealousy

Todd Pov  
I just come back from the introduction meeting of the school annual and moved to walk up the stairs, when I heard the front door of the school open and close. I look in it’s direction to see a beautiful brown-haired girl in jeans, a shirt and jacket look my way. Our eyes meet, she smiles at me. I blush and freeze in place.

Your Pov  
You’d just walked into Hell-ton when you noticed a boy about your age.  
He is cute, you thought and smiled.  
You saw his face become red, and even redder as you came walking towards him.  
‘I’m sorry,’ you asked him, ‘But do you know where the dorms are?’ Of course you knew where the dorms were, you’d visited here many times, but that didn’t stop you from asking him anyway.  
‘I-uh… was… just going there’, he stuttered very quietly, you almost didn’t hear, ‘F-follow me...’  
He started walking up the stairs with you just one step behind him.  
When you entered the dorms hall, you started walking next to him. ‘My name’s (Y/N), by the way.’  
‘I’m Todd’, he mutters smiling slightly.  
‘(Y/N)? Hey!’ A sudden voice called. Charlie! He stood a little further down the hall.  
‘Charlie!’ You exclaim and run towards him, leaving Todd behind you. You almost tackled Charlie into a hug. You’d missed your brother a lot.  
‘Hey Babydoll, I missed you’, he laughed. That stupid nickname. He had given you that when you were both still kids, yet you still laughed at the sound of it.

Todd Pov  
We all sat in Charlies and Camerons room. Me, Cameron and Knox sat on one bed, Meeks and Pitts sat on the desk chairs and Neil sat next to (Y/N) and Charlie, who were sitting really close to one another.  
I didn’t really pay attention to the conversation in front of me. I shouldn’t be surprised, really. Those kind of beautiful girls always have boyfriends. it’s as Pitts says, all the good ones go for jerks. Not to snap at Charlie, but that boy just flirts with everything that has a heartbeat.  
They continued talking and laughing for a while longer, until (Y/N) stoop up, ‘I gotta go’, she said as Charlie also stood up, ‘See ya later, Big Brother.’ What?!  
‘Thanks for visiting, Babydoll.’ Charlie responds as they hug. All of the guys get up to say their goodbyes to (Y/N) as I still sit there, stunned, for a few more seconds before also getting up. When her arms wrapped around me, I froze. Before I got the chance to hug back, she’s already pulled away.  
With that she left the room, her footsteps started fading down the hall. Before anyone could say anything else, her head suddenly peered into the room.  
‘Todd?’ she asks, I manage to respond with a quiet, ‘Yes?’  
‘Would you want to go out with me sometime?’ My eyes widen as I can feel my cheeks heat up, yet I nod anyway, she smiles.  
‘Did you just hit on my little sister?’ Charlie questioned.  
‘Nope,” (Y/N) laughed, ‘I just hit on your friend.’ Everyone laughed as my blush grew.


End file.
